HF 044 Hank and Jamaros
9:20:50 PM Hank: Once done eating I am going to stay in the main area in case anyone else comes by so they don't interrupt. 9:20:59 PM Josh: Ok. 9:28:28 PM Hank: If I look outside the building do I see anyone familiar heading here? 9:28:50 PM Josh: Roll...investigation. 9:29:35 PM Josh: You look around...you don't see anyone heading here...but there's an old man who's been sitting across the street for a while. 9:30:09 PM Hank: Just staring at the building? 9:30:34 PM Josh: He's trying to act like he's not, but he is. 9:31:07 PM Hank: ((Do I recognize him or anything about him?)) 9:31:36 PM Josh: ...he seems familiar. 9:31:42 PM Josh: But you can't place him. 9:32:29 PM *** Hank will approach him with Kai hopefully cutting off any retreat. *** 9:32:38 PM Hank: Good morning sir 9:33:18 PM Josh: Old Man: "Hello, young fella. Spare a coin for a poor soul resting his tired old bones?" 9:34:01 PM Hank: Maybe if you tell me why you are so interested in that building over there. 9:34:48 PM Josh: Old Man: "Oh, I have no interest in the building. T'is just in my line of sight as I stare off and think of my...many travels." 9:35:22 PM Hank: (( 19 insight )) 9:36:19 PM Josh: ((Up close, you recognize this guy now...it's Jamaros)) 9:37:04 PM Hank: Do you have nothing better to do than follow us around? 9:38:03 PM Josh: Jamaros sighs, he removes his fake beard and hat to reveal...a still slightly off Jamaros. His skin is darker, and his eyes more green. 9:38:13 PM Josh: Jamaros: "No, this is fairly important." 9:38:30 PM Hank: What's going on? 9:40:55 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...things...I learned some things that...I need something back." 9:41:29 PM Hank: I am loving the specifics here. 9:42:09 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...it turns out I was involved in this...and it was a big mistake." 9:43:33 PM *** Hank will grab him and push him into a wall, how were you involved? *** 9:44:11 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Ok, take it easy, big guy...I may have sold something to the wrong person and now it's come back to bite me in the place Pelor don't shine." 9:44:31 PM Hank: Sold what... to who? 9:44:56 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...any chance we can talk about this when you're good cop partner's around?" 9:45:57 PM Hank: So you can charm your way out of an answer? 9:46:17 PM Josh: Jamaros: "No, so I know I don't become a big red stain when I do." 9:46:49 PM Hank: I promise not to kill you does that help. 9:47:01 PM *** Hank will pull him into an alley *** 9:47:30 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...And I get to keep all my body parts in tact? ...cause, pulling me into an alleyway...not comforting." 9:48:21 PM Hank: Fine you will also stay attached to all your body parts. Now answer the question. 9:48:55 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...have you ever heard of the Orb of Dragonkind?" 9:49:36 PM Hank: No, explain it to me. 9:50:32 PM Josh: Jamaros: "It's an orb, about this big, with a sort of cloudy inside. And the one who holds it...gains the ability to...charm any and all dragons around him." 9:50:46 PM Josh: Jamaros: "It's what we call an artifact, very old, one of a kind." 9:51:07 PM Hank: So you sold it to someone? 9:51:58 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Yeah, had it shipped to some luxury client in the empire. Dragonborn love this shit. Old crap from "the glory days". Made enough to buy a small island...hell, a medium sized one, even." 9:52:08 PM Josh: Jamaros: "But it wasn't supposed to work." 9:52:47 PM Hank: So how did you discover it did work? 9:53:27 PM *** Hank will lightly slam him into a wall. *** 9:53:59 PM Josh: Jamaros: "One of those feelers your better half asked me to put out. Came back to me talking about seeing a blue dragon running around, eyes all glazed over, chanting the word "Hunt" over and over." 9:54:25 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I looked into the effects and put two and two together." 9:54:39 PM Hank: There's a rogue blue dragon running around? 9:54:55 PM Hank: And it took you this long to get to it? 9:56:00 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Hey, I remember two dragons going completely unnoticed at a fucking party." 9:56:22 PM Hank: And that's everything? 9:56:40 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...well...I was also hoping to negotiate for my artifact back." 9:56:50 PM Hank: (( 17 insight)) 9:57:10 PM Hank: Oh yeah trust you with a dragon control item there's a laugh. 9:57:32 PM *** Hank will drag him roughly to the front of the building. *** 9:57:54 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I think I can--WHOA! HEY!" 10:01:53 PM Josh: You find Hank outside the building with Jamaros. 10:01:55 PM *** Hank throws Jamaros down in front of the building. *** 10:02:13 PM Josh: Jamaros: "OOF! ...You treat all your friends like this?" 10:02:49 PM Hank: So one he sold the orb of dragon control to jarquin. 10:02:50 PM Quill: Hank, ease off. What do you need, Jamaros? 10:03:01 PM Quill: Yeah, I know, Jarqin just told us. 10:03:14 PM Hank: Also apparently there is a mind controlled blue dragon still running around the city. 10:03:33 PM Quill: So that would be the third. 10:03:39 PM Hank: And he wants his orb back apparently. 10:03:49 PM Quill: Nope. 10:04:01 PM Hank: That's what I told him. 10:04:16 PM Quill: Wait, an orb? It's a rod. 10:04:44 PM Josh: Jamaros: "It's not like it's hard to glue something to a stick." 10:04:50 PM Hank: He called it an orb of dragon kind. But according to him it shouldn't have worked 10:05:12 PM Quill: Well, it definitely did. And we know you stole it from the Witch Hunters. 10:07:15 PM *** Hank will pick jamaros up keeping ahold of him. *** 10:07:27 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I prefer to think of it as me testing their security. It was lacking." 10:07:56 PM Hank: On what did you describe it as a rare one of a kind item? 10:07:58 PM Quill: Point is, it wasn't yours, and seeing as how we had to fight three dragons because of it, and a lot of guards died because of it, it's ours now. 10:08:45 PM Quill: What else did you get for him? He mentioned a Wand, a Stone, and an Artifact. 10:09:07 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...um...not sure what that means. I can check my logs if we go back to my bar." 10:09:27 PM Hank: Or you could tell us now. 10:09:51 PM Josh: Jamaros: "It's not like I carry this around in my head. I run a large enterprise." 10:10:03 PM *** Hank will push him into a wall. *** 10:10:10 PM Hank: You sure about that? 10:10:22 PM Josh: Roll intimidation. 10:10:51 PM Hank: (( 12 )) 10:11:19 PM Josh: He looks at you, then over at Quill. "Hey, buddy. Care to pull on this guy's leash a bit?" 10:11:58 PM *** Hank will slam him into the wall hard shoulder first. *** 10:12:02 PM Quill: Hank, that's enough. You're either not scaring him or you're taking out your frustrations. 10:12:29 PM Quill: He's not going to cooperate if we give him a concussion. 10:12:39 PM | Edited 10:12:51 PM Quill: And clearly he came here to cooperate, right? 10:13:22 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Yeah." 10:13:48 PM Hank: That's why you were in disguise then? 10:14:36 PM Hank: Fine have it your way Quill. 10:15:25 PM *** Hank will drop Jamaros a little harder than needed and back off. *** 10:15:44 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...ok...glad we're getting somewhere." 10:15:53 PM Quill: So what's this about a dragon. 10:16:24 PM Hank: He said one of his guys came across a blue dragon saying hunt. 10:16:55 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Yeah, sometime last night. Not sure what he was hunting for, and my man wasn't eager to stick around and find out." 10:17:11 PM Hank: Where was this in town? 10:17:54 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Outer circle, by the guild hall." 10:19:25 PM Quill: All right. Tell you what, you head back home, figure out what you sold to Jarqin. 10:20:16 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Hold on...I'm cooperating...but it would be nice to know that when my cooperation is done, my little part in this is struck from the proverbial record." 10:21:21 PM Quill: I'll see what we can do. As near as we can tell, you're not complicit as anything more than a peddler. 10:21:39 PM Quill: We have definite people to go after who were directly involved here. 10:21:52 PM Quill: I think they're going to get the lion's share of the attention. 10:22:11 PM Hank: Oh and we should just trust the self proclaimed crime lord at his word? 10:22:30 PM Quill: He stands to gain more by cooperating. 10:23:14 PM Hank: Maybe but he is already more involved than he claimed to be two days ago. 10:23:38 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I also know a lot more now than I did two days ago." 10:23:44 PM Hank: Assassin kind of working for him. Just happened to sell the items used. 10:23:55 PM Quill: He didn't know, these were just normal transactions at the time, I suspect. HE didn't see how they came together. 10:24:18 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Whoa. Hold up. What assassin?" 10:24:26 PM Hank: Oh sure it is all one big coincidence, how interesting. 10:24:50 PM *** Hank will grab him again. *** 10:25:08 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Oh for--WHERE DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA GO!" 10:25:38 PM Hank: The Assasain you sent Torment to lawyer for. 10:26:14 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...oh yeah, he was working through us, wasn't he?" 10:26:18 PM *** Hank will slam him back into the wall. *** 10:26:37 PM Hank: Yes he was. Another little coincidence. 10:26:39 PM Josh: Jamaros: "If nothing else, aren't you worried about hurting the wall?" 10:26:52 PM Quill: I don't think he's directly involved beyond being a crime lord. 10:27:13 PM Quill: He never saw the whole tapestry, he just wove little bits. 10:27:35 PM Hank: The wall can take it and I only promised that you wouldn't lose limbs. 10:28:08 PM Josh: Ok, Rune, you run out to see Hank repeatedly slamming Jamaros into a wall while Quill tries to talk him down. 10:28:21 PM Rune: HANK! 10:28:47 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Hi Rune. You doing well?" 10:28:47 PM Quill: February 17, 2017 10:27 PM Quill: <<< And Jarqin didn't implicate him, when it would have been super easy to do so. Like really, super easy. You should really ease up on the crime. Too many fingers in too many pies is gonna backfire on you. 10:28:57 PM *** Rune tries to get between Hank and Jam. *** 10:29:17 PM Josh: Hank, do you let her? Cause if not, there's going to be more dice. 10:29:45 PM Hank: ((No )) 10:30:05 PM Josh: Ok. Hank, roll STR. Rune, I'll roll DEX for you. 10:30:07 PM Rune: Hank, stop! What are you doing?? 10:30:18 PM Rune: ((Thanks!!)) 10:30:38 PM Hank: (( natural 1 )) 10:30:52 PM Josh: Rune, you shove Hank away, and get between the two of them. 10:31:22 PM Rune: What the heavens is going on? 10:31:40 PM Quill: Hank hates crime, is what it comes down to. 10:32:02 PM Rune: We're not about crime. 10:32:14 PM Hank: Just having a conversation. I promised not to kill him. 10:32:19 PM Rune: We're about Extraplanar incursions! 10:32:28 PM Quill: ANd you slammed him into the wall over and over again. 10:32:43 PM Rune: You can't TORTURE people, Hank! 10:33:02 PM Rune: He's a SOURCE. 10:33:06 PM Quill: Look, Jarqin said Darksbane was indirectly involved, not directly. 10:33:12 PM Rune: He's HELPING us! 10:33:33 PM Hank: And all the coincidences apparently mean nothing. 10:33:40 PM Rune: What's WRONG with you? Are you even Hank? Is it the Marquis in there?? 10:33:52 PM Quill: ...that's what coincidence IS. 10:33:55 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Stranger things have happened." 10:34:10 PM Rune: No, they mean he's a criminal! Which we knew. 10:34:18 PM Creed: "Hank, listen. This city is very well interconnected so the things that happen may seem to be very coincidental. Take a step back and take a breather and think about this." 10:34:58 PM Hank: Fine. 10:35:19 PM Quill: AND we have bigger problems, like ANOTHER dragon. 10:35:30 PM Rune: Literally bigger! 10:35:42 PM Hank: So we should go deal with that then. 10:36:29 PM Quill: Yes. 10:36:29 PM *** Rune turns slightly to Jam. "I'm so sorry, I was trying to keep a boy from summoning Asmodeus in there." *** 10:36:50 PM Rune: Quill, can you heal poor Jam, please. 10:37:16 PM *** Quill eyes him, ((Does he seem to need healing?)) *** 10:37:23 PM Josh: Jamaros: "That also sounds important." 10:37:31 PM Josh: ((Not really)) 10:37:32 PM Hank: He should be fine I didn't hurt him that much. 10:37:43 PM Rune: Yes, well, we'll find out. 10:38:16 PM Rune: You rammed him into the wall over and over! We'll be lucky if he doesn't sue us! 10:38:34 PM Quill: He's just a bit roughed up. And if there's a dragon I'd rather save the spells for the dragon. No offense. 10:38:44 PM Rune: Besides, it's rude to hurt people you know socially. 10:38:45 PM Quill: I can't fix your lapel. 10:39:26 PM Hank: So next time should I wait for one of you to discuss things? 10:39:32 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I think I'll be fine, thank you." 10:39:45 PM Rune: Or use your words like a grown person! 10:39:49 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Yes, please, do that. That would be great." 10:40:01 PM Quill: With Jamaros, who you have some apparently irrational hatred for? YES. 10:40:07 PM *** Rune goes off into an angry-sounding rant in infernal. *** 10:40:51 PM Josh: ((Creed understands all of it, so she knows just how angry Rune is)) 10:41:01 PM Hank: Oh sure call it irrational. 10:41:43 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...can you go chase a dragon now, so I can go get that info you want?" 10:41:48 PM Quill: That's what it looks like to us, because you haven't explained it. Or talked about it. 10:41:57 PM Quill: And yes, thank you. Guild Hall you said? 10:42:00 PM Rune: IT IS. Uneeds he ran over your puppy as a baby IT IS! 10:42:32 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Guild Hall, yes." 10:42:35 PM Hank: Let's not talk about it now let's head after the dragon. 10:42:40 PM Rune: ((Unless. Sorry, phone is phone.)) 10:43:07 PM Rune: I'm so sorry this happened, Jamaros. It won't happen again. 10:43:21 PM Rune: How do we know where it is? 10:43:29 PM Hank: Let's not make promises that may not be kept. 10:43:33 PM Josh: Jamaros: "That's where my man last saw it." 10:43:51 PM Rune: It won't 10:43:58 PM Quill: It's a place to start, anyway. 10:44:13 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Good luck. No hard feelings." 10:44:20 PM Josh: Jamaros starts walking off. 10:44:25 PM *** Quill checks Rune's belt for the rod. *** 10:44:44 PM Josh: It's still there. 10:44:50 PM Quill: ((k.))